1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exercise device, and more particularly, to a skiing simulator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skiing simulators are known for Nordic or cross-country skiing. In fact, many such simulators are utilized by non-skiers as an excellent form of exercise. There are known alpine or downhill simulators, such as described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,429,869, Eckstein, issued Feb. 7, 1984; 4,509,743, Lie, issued Apr. 9, 1985; 4,629,181, Krive, issued Dec. 16, 1986; and 4,708,339, Perrine, issued Nov. 24, 1987. However, none of these devices allow for a more complex vertical translation movement which more closely simulates the movements to which the body is actually subjected when skiing.
Serious alpine skiers could utilize such an improved simulator all year round in order to maintain proper muscle tone, while novice skiers could learn and practice the required body movements on such a simulator.